The Paper Didn't Come
by Mike Paterno
Summary: This very short story covers some of the tragic events that took place on September 11th and tries to explain why Gary Hobson couldn't prevent them from happening.


THE PAPER DIDN'T COME  
By Mike Paterno  
  
Disclaimer: Early Edition, it's characters and situations are the sole property of Columbia/Tri-Star Television and CBS Productions. This fanfic is meant for entertainment purposes only; no infringement is intended and no profit is being made.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: This very short story covers some of the tragic events that took place on September 11th and tries to explain why Gary Hobson couldn't prevent them from happening.  
  
Author's notes: I'm sure some people may think that it's in poor taste to write a story about what transpired on that horrible day, and perhaps it is. I, however, am of the opinion that it's not. Writing this story was one of the ways I found to help me to cope with the very tragic events that occurred on 9/11, and maybe seeing it through the perspective of Gary & Marissa, although only fictional characters, possibly may be of some help to others, too.  
  
THE PAPER DIDN'T COME  
  
Marissa arrived at McGinty's at eight fifteen that September morning. She had heard about an accident in New York on the radio in the cab on the way over. It was something to do with an airplane hitting a building. She knew that others, besides Gary, were recipients of "The Paper". She had met two others who received it in another city and figured that there were probably more. "Why hadn't they prevented it?" she quietly asked herself while entering the bar, "That's why they get The Paper in the first place."  
  
After going inside, she was alarmed to hear the television. Gary usually wouldn't have had it turned on this early unless there was something important that he needed to see or know about.  
  
"Gary? Are you here?"  
  
"Y-yes, Marissa," he replied in a strangely quiet and raspy voice, "I-I'm here at the bar."  
  
She sensed some anger in the sorrow of his tone and became even more alarmed, "What's wrong? Gary ....please, tell me."  
  
"In N-New York....two airplanes c-crashed into the World Trade Center."  
  
"Two? Oh my God," Marissa couldn't believe what she had just heard, "How...I-I mean why? Was the weather bad? Gary, what happened? What does The Paper say?"  
  
"It looks like it was on purpose," Gary shook his head, "And I can't tell you why, Marissa, 'cause I don't know."  
  
"Gary! What about The Paper?"  
  
"The Paper didn't come."  
  
"What?"  
  
Gary got up and walked over to her, "It just wasn't there this morning, I don't know why." His voice now showed anger, "It just wasn't there!"  
  
Marissa felt for his shoulder and put her hand on it, "I-I don't understand. This makes no sense."  
  
Gary tensed up and slammed his fist on the bar, "I could've stopped this, don't you see? But I didn't get that stinking paper! Why today? Why, Marissa, why?"  
  
The phone rang and Marissa was relieved not to have to answer Gary's question for the moment. She quickly tapped her cane on the floor while making her way over to pick it up.  
  
"McGinty's," she quietly answered, "...Yes he is, one moment please...Gary, it's for you...it's Joey Clams from Dayton."  
  
"I'll take it in the office."  
  
*************  
  
While waiting for Gary to come back from the office, Marissa listened in horror as the TV news reporters told of other incidents taking place. An airplane had crashed into the Pentagon and another had crashed in rural Pennsylvania. 'My God,' she thought to herself, 'This can't be happening!' For one of the first times in her life, Marissa was thankful she was blind and couldn't watch this horror unfold.  
  
Gary slowly walked out of the office and went over to Marissa, who now had tears running down both of her cheeks. He gently hugged her and wiped her tears with a napkin, "Joey Clams didn't get his paper either, Marissa," Gary shook his head in disbelief, "How can this happen? Why do I get The Paper in the first place? Isn't this the kind of thing I'm supposed to prevent?"  
  
"Perhaps," she replied calmly in an effort to help her best friend, "Certain events have to happen. If both you and Joey Clams didn't get your papers, it's quite possible that no one did. I'm assuming this might explain why no one was able to prevent it."  
  
"But why, Marissa, why?" Gary was becoming even more agitated than before, "Why did all those people have to die? I could've stopped it!"  
  
"Maybe you couldn't have, Gary."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You normally get The Paper at around six thirty in the morning, right?"  
  
"What's that got to do with it?" he sharply asked.  
  
"Everything," Marissa solemnly answered, "I heard on the newscast that the planes were all hijacked just before eight o'clock this morning. That's just before seven our time, Gary.not only couldn't you have stopped those planes from being taken over, but if you had told the authorities what they were going to do with them, they wouldn't have believed you. Who would've?"  
  
"But why didn't The Paper come anyway?" Gary shouted angrily, "I could've tried!"  
  
"Because you wouldn't have been able to, Gary," Marissa softly replied, "And I'm sure you would've felt responsible for the tragedy happening. I know you, and apparently whoever or whatever sends you The Paper does, too. They wanted to spare you the anguish of not being able to stop it in time. We don't know what power is involved, be it God or some other force. Maybe the tragedy was out of their hands, too."  
  
"I-I guess you could be right, Marissa," he said while placing his arm around her, "Maybe nobody could've stopped this, maybe...just maybe, there's a greater reason we don't understand why this had to happen."  
  
Marissa held his hand firmly, "Whatever the reason, Gary, it had better be a *damned* good one."  
  
"Yeah..it had better be."  
  
THE END 


End file.
